thenewgodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Malakai Madora
Malakai Madora (original name Quentin Marshall), is one of the ten Numen of Xyon, the ruler of the Xai Ascendancy, and the father of the Xai, created soon after the conclusion of the Great Solaris War. He was originally selected by the Arcan to fight in planet-wide wargame for their entertainment. He lead his forces to victory alongside Håkon Ragnvaldr, Dominique Verdoux, Sadaka Icharia, and Nephthys, all of whom joined his side to counter the might of Miyako Ishikawa and her Numen allies. Malakai is noted for being, like the others, a person who originally had no dreams of gaining power or ruling over others, hence the reason he was chosen. However, he quickly put himself in place of authority, an first amoung equals, to lead his allies against Miyako. Malakai chose use of crystallurgy and science preferred theme for his empire, in contray to the mythological and religious styles the other gods chose for their empires. Biography Early Life Malakai Madora, born Quentin Marshall, was born in 1992 (-247 AE) in Chicago, Illinois to a lower income family in the city's west side. He was raised to be a survivor, his family having no money to care for his six brothers and sisters, he himself included. His mother, Abigail, was the only parent in the family, her husband Anthony killed in a shooting between two gangs he had nothing to do with. As the second-oldest child of the family, Quentin was tasked with doing what he could to care for his younger brothers and sisters, while his mom and oldest brother Vashan took care of the bills. Quentin's life was never an easy one. His youngest brother was hit by a car and died before medics could arrive, and his two oldest sisters were raped and stabbed to death while returning from school. The emotional toll was more than he could bear to stand, especially when he had to see his mother recieve that news, and he turned to the streets as an escape. During his time on the streets, Quentin ran into a group of thugs calling themselves the Supreme Nation, a radically aggressive gang who believed might made right, and the strong could take whatever they wanted from the weak. At first dismayed at the thought of being offered a chance to join an overtly violent gang, remembering well his father's death at the hands of such groups, Quentin joined when they told him of the economic opprotunities that could help his family. This saw him become a drug dealer operating in crime-ridden East Garfield Park, Chicago. His exploits during those times were numerous, taking part in raids to stay on top, and watching his "friends" get high on their supply. Soon, Abigail found out about his source of money, and demanded he stop, too heartbroken as it was to lose yet another child to the streets, too which Quentin agreed. While returning from school, he was chased by a group of rival gangsters from the neighboring area, who had decided to muscle their way onto the Supreme Nation's turf. He reported this to the head of his gang after escaping the thugs, and a gang war broke out in retailation for the move. As a target of the rival gang, Quentin ran across the neighborhood to escape his pursuers, which saw him make the mistake of going home while he was being followed. He told his mother that he would leave the gang, and promised to speak to his gang about it. While he was out taking care of some tasks, he returned to see his whole family murdered, all his family members laying in pools of their and each other's blood. Horrified and angered, Quentin came to fully believe his gang's "goals", and set out to deal with the thugs. Revenge & the Arcan The young man who had sought to do something to support his poor family became a violent murderer seeking to right a wrong commited against him. His gang's radical beliefs fully engrained into his mind, Quentin began going on a killing spree, targetting at first the gangsters whom he felt responsible for his family's murder. This soon deteroriated into mindless spraying of urban areas filled with those Quentin's grief and anger prevented him from differentiating beween friend and foe grew ever more uncontrollable. His gang felt him to be a liablity after he refused to stop his killing striek, as it was bringing unwanted attention to them. When Quentin gunned down an officer and his family, the Supreme Nation was done, and they sought to wash their hands of him. Members of his own gang soon began chasing him, as did the police for his actions, and this resulted in Quentin fleeing the state for the far south where he could start over. With nothing but a blanket and sack full of stolen money, Quentin walked and hitchhiked his way to Florida. Upon getting to Maimi, he settled down in a Haitian neighborhood working as a hired hand. It was there that he meet a young woman named Belisari Vellieux, who kindly offered him a place to stay. Coming from a fabulously wealthy family, Belisari got Quentin a job as a hitman after hearing of his "work" in Chicago. She too shared many of his views, her father having raised her as such given his own experiences with crooked businessmen, and that survival required aggresion. They soon began working together killing rivals of her father, and eventually fell in love. Before choosing to marry at a young age, they opted to handle a few tasks to celebrate their engagement. Quentin and Belisari had a thing for killing people, which resulted in a massive police hunt seeking the two killers. They were eventually pinned down one morning, and under fire from the police after a long manhunt lasting two weeks. Feeling the pressure, the couple sought to go out in a blaze of fire, until a strange man appeared out of nowhere from behind. He offered both a chance to flee their coming deaths, and start a new life together far from their hate-filled lives. Neither believed the offer, though the enclosing noose was too real to ignore. Putting their faith in each other and the third wheel in the corner, they accepted the offer and were taken far from the siege they had landed themselves into. Personality & Traits Skills & Abilities Category:Numen Category:Individuals Category:Copyright